degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lorraine Delacorte
Lorraine "L.D." Delacorte attended Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High from 1987-1990. Her father is an auto mechanic with his own service station. Lorraine is mechanically-inclined and got to help work on a '59 Chevy in the summer of 1988. She also has a speech impediment. L.D. was portrayed by Amanda Cook. Short Description Lorraine Delacorte, or L.D., attended Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High from 1987-1990. Her father is an auto mechanic with his own service station. Lorraine is mechanically-inclined and got to help work on a '59 Chevy in the summer of 1988. She also has a speech impediment. Degrassi Season 1 (Junior High Years) L.D. is first seen as a grade 8, at Degrassi Junior High, in the series debut set in the fall of 1988. She does not approve of Stephanie kissing all the boys for votes to become student president. L.D. is also on the swim team, and is angry when she learns that the boys' soccer team - often losing games - is getting more attention then the girls' swim team - on their way to the city finals. She faces Jason Cox, sports representative, and decides to challenge the boy soccer players in a swim race. When she overhears Joey making fun of Melanie's breast size, she pushes him into the swimming pool. Later that year, her father gets sick, and L.D. is afraid to visit him in the hospital, because her mother went into the hospital and died. Degrassi Season 2 (Junior High Years) L.D. tries to help Lucy when their substitute teacher, Mr. Colby, tries to sexually molest her. Her and Wheels both try to get Lucy to report him, but she just won't. L.D. also confronts Joey, when he puts posters of scantily-clad women in his locker. She tries to get back at him by putting posters of similarly-dressed men in her locker, but it backfires, and both she and Joey get in trouble with the principal. When Mr. Colby returns to Degrassi and tries to rape 7th grader Susie, she, Lucy, Susie and Wheels report him to the principal. Degrassi Season 3-4 (Junior High and High School years) When Lucy gets a new boyfriend, she starts to ignore L.D., and other friends. L.D. starts to get annoyed by Lucy, and they have a fight. L.D. later goes to the graduation dance, and escapes the school before the school burns down, due to inflammable containers in the basement exploding. L.D. spends her final year at Degrassi High as a sophomore. L.D. is afraid of being the next target from the upper classmen, as she and Lucy find Melanie and Kathleen both tied up to a flagpole. Cancer and Leaving Degrassi High L.D. develops leukemia, and she must miss school. She does not tell anyone but Lucy, and she does not want anyone else to find out. Lucy starts making videos for L.D. to keep her up on everything that's going on at Degrassi. In later episodes, everyone at school learns that L.D. recovers and is sailing at the "Islands" with her father. Lucy keeps making videos for her, for the rest of the year, but L.D. does not return to Degrassi High. Trivia *L.D. is the first character to have been diagnosed with leukemia, the second is Archie Simpson. *L.D. is one of the six characters to be diagnosed with cancer, the other five being Archie Simpson, Spinner Mason, Pam MacPherson, Mr. Kwan, and Clare Edwards Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DJH Teens Category:Athlete Category:Alumni Category:Main Characters